Baxtorian
Zie de Baxtorian Falls pagina, dat over het gebied gaat. ::Voor het boek, bekijk de Book on Baxtorian pagina. Baxorian was de leider van de Cadarn Clan, één van de acht Elven families. Hij wordt ook wel King Baxtorian genoemd. Hij kwam als één van de eerste elven in Gielinor. Hij was getrouwd met de Elf Glarial. Zijn clan was de familie die bescherming bood aan alle Elven en was daarom de militaire tak van de Elven. Hij zorgde voor vrede en bescherming voor de elven. Na de God Wars trok hij het oosten in en vergrootte daarmee het Elven domein. Toen Prifddinas echter over werd genomen door de Iorwerth Clan trok hij voor 5 jaar de strijd tegen de Iorwerth Clan om een poging te doen om Prifddinas te bevreiden. Hij faalde hierin en volgens de legende pleegde hij zelfmoord. Baxtorian's kleinzoon is Islwyn. Geschiedenis Baxtorian was één van de eerste Elven die in Gielinor aankwamen, geleidt door hun godin Seren. Hij was één van de acht leiders van de Elven en hoofd van de Cadarn Clan, de militaire clan van de elven. Baxtorian leidde de elven naar vrede en beveiliging. De Cadarn clan vocht tegen andere rassen om Tirannwn te beschermen tijdens de God Wars.Er waren slecht weinig vijanden doordat Tirannwn omringt werd met bergen en zee. Wanneer de God Wars beëindigd was, en de Edicts of Guthix in het spel werden gezet, werden de goden, inclusief Seren verbannen uit Gielinor. Seren kon alleen nog via de Tower of Voices spreken dien op het centrale punt van Prifddinas staan. Doordat vele rassen vernietigd of teruggetrokken waren, zagen de Elven dit als een kans om hun domein te vergroten. De enige weg om hun gebied te vergoten was in he westen, dat nog steeds bezig was met het renoveren van de God Wars. Reizend door de nieuw gebouwde Arandar Pass begonnen de elven zich niet alleen te vestigen in Kandarin maar ook in Asgarnia en Misthalin. Baxtorian's koninkrijk thumb|Baxtorian's Falls, vernoemd na Baxtorian. Nu de Elven nederzettingen had gemaakt, werden daarvan verschillende bedreigd. Baxtorian maakte hierom contact met andere rassen en sloot een verdrag met de Gnomes, die nog maar net op het oppervlak verschenen waren na de God wars, en waren meer dan blij om vriendschappelijke connecties te hebben na 4.000jaar. Ook tekende het mensen ras mee aan het verdrag. Baxtorian maakten hiervan de Elven als een vreedzaam en vredig ras. Baxtorian's rijkte groot, maar werd toch af en toe aangevallen door vijanden van buitenaf. Baxtorian wist elke vijand af te weren en beschermde ook het mensen en de gnomen van vijandelijkheden. De Baxtorian campagne In het jaar 1930 van de Fourth Age verloren de nederzettingen contact met Tirannwn. Er werd een spoedvergadering opgeroepen waar Baxorian aan mee deed. Ze wilde weten wat er aan de hand was en wilde terug keren naar het gebied. Baxtorian herinnerde zich dan een oude transport systeem, dat gebouwd was tijdens de eerste jaren van First Age, de Underground Pass die gelinkt was aan de Well of Voyage. De raad stuurde vijf scouts om zoveel mogelijk informatie te verzamelen over wat er gebeurd was. Na een aantal weken kwam de scout Adwr als enige terug. Hij vertelde tegen de raad dat de Iorwerth Clan Prifddinas hadden overgenomen en ieder Elf vermoord die niet tot de bloedlijn behoort. De raad besloot hierbij dat de Cadarn Clan van Baxtorian een campagne moest houden om de stad terug te veroveren. Baxtorian en zijn leger waren binnen drie dagen paraat en trokken richting Tirannwn. Ze reisden via de Underground Pas via de Well of Voyage naar Tirannwn. Het kostte ze een week om door de pas te komen. De campagne duurde vijf jaar en werd de Baxtorian campaign genoemd. Weinig is bekend over deze oorlog, maar Baxtorian faalde met het veroveren van de stad. thumb|Baxtorian's tombe onder de waterval. Na zijn nederlaag trok Baxtorian en zijn leger weer terug nar Kandarin waar hij zijn rijk verwoest aan trof. Baxtorian's vrouw,Glarial, was meegenomen door de vijand. Na een jarenlange zoektocht naar zijn vrouw, had hij geen succes. Hij keerde terug naar het huis dat hij ooit gemaakt had voor Glarial. Hij bouwde daar een monument ter eren van Glarial. Toen hij de kamer betrad, kwam hij nooit meer terug. Alleen Glarial zal de kracht hebben om de waterval binnen te komen. Hij verzegelde zich hier af met al zijn rijkdom en een monument voor Glarial. Volgens de legende heeft hij zelfmoord gepleegd omdat hij niet kon leven zonder Glarial. Na zijn dood Na de dood van Baxtorian, trokken de overlevenden terug naar Tirannwn en vergezelde zich met de overlevenden rebelse elven tegen de Iorwerth Clan. Zelfs tot de dag van vandaag zijn die overlevenden nog actief. De meeste van hen zijn verspreidt, verborgen of vermomt. Tot de dag van vandaag is het gebied waar Baxtorian zich heeft verzegeld, de naam gekregen van Baxtorian. Het gebied heet Baxtorian Fallsen is de grootste waterval in Gielinor. De geruchten over de schatten, zijn waarschijnlijk opgegraven door de Dwarves die richting de tombe gegraven hebben en de schatten mee genomen hebben. De enige bekende erfgenaam van Baxtorian en Glarial is Iswlyn. Baxtorian's krachten Baxtorian en zijn vrouw Glarial waren beroemd om hun krachten met de natuur. Baxtorian was ook een poëet. Hij schreef een gedicht na het verlies van zijn vrouw. Zie ook *Baxtorian Falls *Book on baxtorian *The great divide *Glarial Weetjes *Baxtorian heeft een baard. Hij is hiermee de enige bekende Elf die een baard heeft. en:Baxtorian Categorie:Elven Categorie:Legendarische Personen Categorie:Seren Categorie:Geschiedenis